HalfBloods, Benders, and Wizards Galore!
by Phoebe-and-Tabbatha.com
Summary: It's just your normal run to the market for Percy, except for the fact that Harry and Co., Aang the Avatar and co. and Percy and co. all meet, and find out that all of their nemisis's have joined forces to take over the world! Yep, nothing wrong there.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Percy, are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" asked Annabeth nervously.

"Pfft, of course," I answered, pulling a seatbelt across my chest.

Annabeth sighed nervously, and exchanged a glance with Grover, who looked nervous too.

"Come on, guys," I assured them, "I've got a car and a license, so let's have a little fun."

Annabeth and Grover looked like they might jump out the window if I hadn't had started up the car and went 15 miles per hour. Annabeth clung on as if this was the Gray Sisters Taxi cab, and Grover looked like he might eat my upholstery, because he ate when he was nervous.

Chiron had sent us to pick up some steaks from the super market, because everyone had officially gotten sick of grapes. Even Mr. D decided that he had had enough, so we were ordered.

I carefully parked the car in the Cosco parking lot, arousing a sigh from my two passengers. "You should've let me drive," said Grover. "I'm 26 years old."

"You don't have a license," I said smugly.

Grover shoved a small plastic rectangle in front of my face. "Read it and weep."

Harry's POV

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Harry, we shouldn't be here," Hermione said nervously.

"I think there's a horcrux here, though," I said, looking around the strange new place I was in. I had always imagined New York as a burning vortex of death. Strange.

"Why would Voldemort hide away in America," asked Ron, looking around. We had found out that Voldemort wasn't completely dead like we thought, but weaker than ever. All I had to do was find him.

"This place is strange," sad Hermione.

"And I'm hungry," added in Ron. Figures, Ron was always hungry.

"I am too," said Hermione.

"Oh, alright," I said, "Let's find a super market."

We turned past a blue convertible where two boys and a girl were arguing over something. I wasn't too interested until I heard a tall one with a small beard say "Those Half-Bloods don't need steak!" As soon as he said it, though, He covered his mouth and all three of them looked around nervously, as if expecing something to pop out at them. Hermione and I exchanged glances, and we quickly ran into the supermarket.

Aang's POV

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh wow," said Katara, her eyes shining beautifully like always. "This is so different from the water tribe."

"The air monks would never believe this," I agreed, looking at the huge buildings. This place had to be larger than the Earth Kingdom!

"Whatever," said Sokka, looking at a map. "Azula has to be somewhere around here."

"Why exactly are we chasing Azula, again?" I asked, scratching my bald head.

"Because she has been causing so much destruction that we have to stop her," he retorted.

"Great," I said, rolling my eyes. We walked along the edge of a parking lot, looking around at the empty space. Only a few of those big things with wheels were there. "They must be controlled by earth benders," said Katara, watching one drive past.

"Are you sure this isn't the Earth Kingdom?" asked Sokka, nervously looking around.

"I'm sure," I said. We were silent for a moment, watching three kids run into a building, when three other kids stood up from a blue machine and looked nervously around. Katara grabbed our arms and pulled us into the tall building. "Maybe the emperor lives here," she said. "Why else would it be so big?"

I looked up at a large sign above our heads, trying to translate it. "Cosco?" I asked, pronouncing it like Cowzcow.

"I don't think the emperor lives here," said Sokka, gazing in the distance. "He probably lives there!" Sokka pointed towards a building in the distance. It had to be the tallest building I had ever seen, and it was taller than all the rest.

"Well, we need shelter," said Katara, looking at the sky that threatened to rain.

"Yeah," I agreed, as we walked into the store.

**Percy's POV (Last time I'm switching POV's)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got out of the car looking around. The Parking lot was empty, and the store didn't look too busy. Some kids wearing weird medieval-looking clothes walked into the Cosco, which left us alone. "Come on," I said, breathing heavily.

In the store, there were three older looking kids and three younger looking kids. That was about it, besides some workers. Annabeth walked to the meat section, looking for steaks. Grover seemed to be having a staring contest with a flounder laying on a bag of ice. A fat jolly looking man walked up to Grover and picked up the fish. "Would-a you like-a the fish-a," he asked, holding it an inch a Grover's nose.

Grover jerked backward and said, "N—NO! I'm a vegetarian!"

The man looked disappointed. He brought the fish over to a boy with a bald head and tattoos. "How about-a you-a? A yummy fish-a for a growing boy-a?"

The boy looked disturbed. "I'm a vegetarian, sir."

The man looked unhappy. "So many vegetarians-a." He shook his head and shifted it onto his shoulder. Grover and the bald kid exchanged glances with each other and smiled. "Hi!" said the kid. "I'm Aang. These are my friends Katara and Sokka."

"Hey," responded Grover. "I'm Grover, and this is Percy and…" Grover looked around, searching for Annabeth. "Percy?" he asked turning to me. "Where's Annabeth?"

I looked behind me, looking for Annabeth. She wasn't in the meat section anymore, she was in the hardware section, probably dreaming about using that hardware to make buildings. The man who had offered us the fish was standing on a shelf two stories above her, but he looked different. His skin had grown green and scaly, and his hands had became huge paws. His teeth were fangs, and he was rolling some huge lumber towards that edge of the shelf, and it was about to fall on Annabeth.

"ANNABETH!" I cried. She jerked towards me but didn't seem to get what I was shouting about. The lumber began to call, and I knew Annabeth was a goner. I ran towards her, but I would never make it in time.

"Impedimenta!" shouted a girls voice from behind me. The lumber was hit with a light and it started to seem to float down. It was going… slower? But not slow enough. Just before it came into contact with Annabeth, I flung myself towards her, swiping her away just in time.

The monster screamed in anger. "Half-Bloods!" It cried, jumping from the shelf. I pulled out Riptide, thinking that I couldn't let these innocent mortals get hurt. Boy, was I wrong.

The monster came ripping towards us at great speed. I was going to slash at it, but something seemed to be pulling it back. The wind? No, the bald kid, Aang, was controlling the wind. The beast felon its back, whimpering. "What are you?" it asked.

I was tongue tied, I had no idea what to say, but I didn't have to say anything. An older kid with glasses ran to the beast with a stick. What was he going to do, poke it? He shouted out, "Avada Kadavra!" And the monster seemed to die. The funny thing was, though, it didn't explode into dust. It just… died.

"Harry!" cried the tall girl travelling with the boy. She had a stick just like his. "We have to get out of here!"

"Why?" he asked. "It's dead, and it's not like these muggles are going to do anything."

Annabeth and I exchanged glances. "Muggles?" she mouthed silently.

Aang walked over to the dead monster, looking at it curiously. "How did you do it?" he asked them.

The girl turned to Aang. "How did we do it? Might I ask how you did that freaky thing with the wind?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Aang, "I'm Aang, the avatar."

"The avatar?" asked Grover, trotting over. "You mean like one of those digital things on the computers?"

Aang and his two friends, Katara and Sokka, looked confused. "Computer?" asked Sokka, as if he didn't know what that was.

I shook my head and stood up. "Listen," I said. "Maybe someone just left a window open and there was a weird gust of wind."

"That was no coincident," said Katara. "He really is the Avatar. He's an air bender, just like how I'm a water bender." She demonstrated by making water come out of her canteen in a nice smooth stream.

"HOLY ZEUS!" cried Annabeth and I at the same time. We turned to each other, wild with worry.

"A half-blood," said Annabeth. "She must be a daughter of Poseidon."

"No," said the boy with glasses, "She must be a wizard, but I'm sure you muggles wouldn't understand that."

Annabeth, Grover, and I ran over to Katara "We need you to come back with us," said Annabeth. "We'll take you to camp half-blood."

"My little sister isn't going anywhere with you," said Sokka, stepping in front of Katara.

"Two children of Poseidon," said Grover, bewildered.

"Two wizards," said another kid with red hair.

"Stop calling us wizards," said Sokka.

"Okay, everyone stop!" cried Aang.

We all looked at him, but he didn't seem to want to say anything. "Okay," I finally said speaking up. "Let's all talk this over at camp." With that, Annabeth, Grover, and I started walking towards the parking lot with the other six kids right behind us.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Phoebe- I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Tabbatha- This has been a Phoebe and Tabbatha Production**

**Phoebe- That we will soon continue!**

**Tabbatha- So now, we will end this with a song…**

**Both- I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A GREAT BIG FAMILY WITH GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM EACH OF YOU, WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO!**

**Phoebe- Remix!**

**Both- I HATE YOU! YOU HATE ME! WE CHASED BARNEY UP A TREE, WE TOOK A STICK AND HIT HIM ON THE HEAD, SORRY KIDS BUT BARNEY'S DEAD!**


	2. Chapter 2

Grover, Annabeth, and I all piled into my car. "Just follow us," I told them.

The three older kids, whom I learned their names were Harry, Hermione, and Ron, went to their car and opened the trunk. "What is that!" asked Annabeth as they pulled out three brooms.

"Broomsticks," said Ron, "You wouldn't understand."

"What, are you going to sweep the parking lot?" asked Grover as Harry swung his leg over the broom.

"Not exactly," he replied. He jumped off the gorund and began to… fly. My mouth fell open as the other two lifted off the ground.

"No way," I muttered in disbelief.

I could've stared for hours, but I got an even bigger surprise just then.

"Are we going?" called Aang.

I turned to answer, but found myself tongue tied. All three of them were sitting on a huge, six legged beast.

Annabeth fainted at that point. I quickly caught her, enjoying how close I was to her. Grover cleared his throat and began speaking goat to the giant thing. It responded with a loud roar and a couple grumbles. He turned back to. "His name is Oppa and he's a sky bison."

"Oh—my—gods," I said. Quickly, I set Annabeth into the car and got in the driver's seat. "Umm," I said, "Okay, follow us." Everyone nodded and we took off.

"Yip Yip," said Aang, and I nearly crashed my car as the sky bison leaped into the air. Harry and Ron crashed into each other in shock.

Annabeth woke up as soon as we made it back to the camp borders. She was still shocked by Oppa. "What is that?" she asked as we got out of the car.

I shrugged, and helped her up the hill. Harry and his crew ran up to me. "Why are we coming here?" he asked. "It's nothing but a strawberry field."

"Wait and see," I said with a mischievous smile. We passed the borders easily. The others didn't have such luck.

"Why can't we get through?" asked Katara, trying to force her way up the hill.

Grover and I looked at eachother. "Wait," I said, "If you're not half-bloods, what are you?"

"Wizards," said Hermione, "We're all wizards, even they are." She pointed to the Aang Gang.

"Why do you keep calling us that?" demanded Sokka.

"Because you are!" said Ron, exasperated.

Sokka looked ready to go beat up the "wizards," but stopped as I said, "I, Percy Jackson, give you Permission to enter camp."

They all filed in, bewildered by what they finally saw. "That… that wasn't there before," said Aang.

"Impressed?" asked Annabeth.

"Uh-huh," said Ron, wide-eyed.

Chiron caught a glimpse of us from the archery range. He trotted toward us with his bow still in his hand.

"Who are they?" he asked, as he came to a stop.

"Half-Bloods," said Annabeth. "Chiron," she said, "We think there's something wrong with the borders, they wouldn't let them in."

Chiron cocked an eyebrow. "If they couldn't pass the borders, how could they have gotten in?"

I shrugged. "Chiron, we think this one is a daughter of Poseidon," I said, pointing to Katara.

"Oh?" said Chiron, "What makes you think that?"

I looked at Katara, signaling her to move the water. She opened her canteen and brought the water out in a whip.

"My," said Chiron, "Quite impressive."

We all looked at him, hoping for an answer to the unasked question. He closed his eyes, sighed, and said, "Alright, children. Come with me. We'll see what we can do about this."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tabbatha- Omg, Phoebe! We actually wrote another chapter!**

**Phoebe- Wow, so we're too lazy to do out school assignment, but not to do another chapter for the Internet?**

**Tabbatha- I know, amazing isn't it?**

**Phoebe- This has been a Phoebe-and-Tabbatha production. Thank you for reading.**

**Tabbatha- And now... a song.**

**Both- Don't let no small frustration... ever bring you down, no no no no.**

**Phoebe- Just take a situation, **

**Tabbatha- and turn it all around!**

**Both- With new attitude everything can change, make it how you want it to be. Stay in mind, why do that? GIve yourself a break, laugh about it and you'll see!**

**Tabbatha- REMIX TIME!**

**Both- Don't let no constipation, ever bring you down, no no non no!**

**Phoebe- Just take some medication,**

**Tabbatha- and turn it all around!**

**Both- With a new attitude, everything can change, make it brown, not so green! Stay in bathroom, why do that? Give your self a break. Laugh about it and you'll see!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I lied. POV switch time! **

**Azula's POV**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wandered through the alleys of this strange world, every now and then setting something on fire. It was a beautiful sight to watch all of these things die. The summer sun was filling me with strength, making me thirst for more death.

I stopped at a tattered sleeping bag next to a dumpster. The shape of a human lay inside of it, and what looked like the stomach moved up and down unevenly.

"Isn't it a drag to be poor?" I asked whoever it was inside the bag. "Maybe I should put you out of your misery!" I thrust my hand forward, shouting a flame onto the tattered end of the bag.

I bony, pale hand with yellow, claw-like nails came out of the bag slowly, and a tormented voice called, "Crucio!"

I light flew from the wand and hit me in the shoulder; I began to feel a pain more vast than anything in my lifetime. Shrieking, I fell to my knees, writhing in pain. My ears seem to clog and my vision was fuzzy. "Stop!" I cried, feeling hot tears on my cheeks. "I'm sorry!"

The pain subsided. I fell to my side, shivering at the pain. No fire-bending warrior could hold in a pain like that. Not even my father, who was cold and hard as a rock.

My vision cleared, and I just sat there, shivering, staring at the frail ankles of the man who had come out from his sleeping bag.

"My, my," he said, looking at the burn on his sleeping bag. "I have to fix this now!"

Finally, I looked up at him. He was bald, wearing a robe that looked like my uncle's; only it was black instead of bright red. His skin was almost translucent, and he looked scarred.

He pointed the stick at the bag. "Oxio Repairo!" he hissed, and a small figure shot from the stick and onto the bag. Before my eyes, it went from frail and tattered to knew and shining.

I caught my breath. "How did you do that?" I asked, clawing at my uneven hair.

"It's a wand, my darling," said the man grimly. "With it, I can do whatever I choose. I can kill whoever gets in my way, too."

My eyes became round as money. "Can you, now?" I asked, standing up, looking hungrily at the wand. "Would you mind to terribly if I tried?"

The man shook his head, which seemed to make his bones creek. "No, you may not. It shan't work for you. It takes a wizard."

"Oh," I said. I offered my hand to the thin man. "Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai."

The rose an eyebrow at me, but took my hand anyway, shaking it slowly. "Voldemort." He paused for a moment, then added, "Lord Voldemort."

"A Lord, are you?" I asked. "Can you bend?"

"Bend?" he asked, as if the word were foreign.

"You know, like this," I said, shooting forward my hand and setting a rib-thin dog digging in a nearby trashcan on fire. He yelped, staring at the flames, and then ran in circles as his flesh slowly burned away. Then he collapsed. Dead.

Voldemort looked genuinely impressed. "That was amazing," he said, and it suddenly dawned on me that he had a British accent.

"I know," I said. "What else can you do with that wand of yours?"

"Well," cackled the old man. "This is one of my personal favorites." He thrust his wand at a rat with flies around it that was scuttling past the dumpster. "Aveda Kadavra," he said, shooting light from the wand. It hit the animal and, within moments, it was no more than a rotten lump littered with dead flies.

I clapped approvingly. "No, Voldemort. You're amazing."

Voldemort, looking pleased, offered me his hand. I took it, feeling the cold of his skin freezing my fingertips, but I did not let go.

"My dear Azula," he said in his raspy voice, "I have a proposition for you."

"Huh?" I asked, confused, and not knowing what he was getting to.

"I have this, err, club, you could call it. Me and a bunch of my friends who enjoy, well, going what we just did."

"Ending lives?" I asked, pleased by the thought.

"Yes," Voldemort chuckled. "And so I was wondering, would you like to join? You seem quite the type for it."

"Voldemort," I said, looking up. "I would be honored to kill with you and others."

Voldemort smiled, showing his rotten yellow teeth. "Excellent," he hissed. "We call ourselves the Death Eaters. I suppose you could say that we feed off of other's deaths."

"Really," I asked, suddenly interested a whole lot more than I thought possible. "Really? Because I have this… person… that I need revenge on."

"What did he do?" asked Voldemort, pocketing his hands and starting a slow pace down the alley.

I followed him, matching his steps. "I come from a royal family. I had a plan to take control of nations far past my own. But this boy ruined my plans… and he dethroned me. He is going to pay." Flames shot out of my fingertips, scorching the ground that I walked on.

Voldemort looked at me with compassion. "I'll help you," he said. "I understand your frustration with children who hurt your pride. Perhaps I should start another group, like the Children Eaters."

I laughed, even though it wasn't all that funny.

Voldemort stopped. I found that we were at a dock. The ocean was blowing up a breeze, the cold mist making us wince.

"I have this friend," he began, gazing out at the sea. "I'm supposed to met him here soon. I think you and him would get along well. He, himself, has a problem with a child, too."

"Children are such nuisances," I said, thinking of the Avatar.

Voldemort nodded, staring into the distance.

"So," I said. "Who's this friend of your?"

Voldemort took out his wand and rubbed it restlessly. "His name is Kronos. Just like me, he used to be very, very weak. He has had drastic problems in his life. He told me that he used to have great power, but was torn—or did he say ripped? No, it was chopped, that's what he told me—to pieces."

"He was dethroned and that caused him such distress?"

Voldemort shook his head. "He told me a group of great power, and his own children at that, are the culprots. He was overthrown by his children and wishes to take back power. He swore to help me get revenge on my enemies if I did the same for him."

"And I plan to keep that promise," said a determined voice behind us.

We turned to face a man with blonde hair, although there was a gray streak across it, and golden eyes. At his side was a sword; half bronze and half steel.

"Kronos," said Voldemort, shaking his hand vigorously.

"Volemort," said Kronos, smiling triumphantly. A dimple appeared on his right cheek, and I though of how much Mai would've liked him and Ty Lee would've despised him.

**POV switch again (And I know this chapter is getting to be long, I'm sorry)**

**Kronos's POV**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I greeted my old friend, Voldemort, warmly. I could tell he was having a good day, being familiar with that crooked smile I had seen for so long. Then I noticed a girl standing next to him. I rose an eyebrow, as if to ask 'Ooh, look who's got a girlfriend'.

Voldemort stifled his breath and motioned toward the girl. "This is Azula," he said. "Newest member to the Death Eaters."

"I thought I was the newest member," I said jokingly. I was actually in the death eaters long before even the Pettigrew guy was in the. What was his name? Perry? Percy?

Just thinking of that name and I wanted to scream. I hate the Percy kid so much. I would've had a victory long ago if he had just quit being so stubborn and joined me!

"Come," I said, trying to get my mind to turn tide. "We have plans to discuss. I want to take out my enemy as fast as possible, which is out of the question now that I've been hunting him for _four years_."

Voldemort nodded. "Our enemies are much alike. The way to take it one is the way to take out all."

The three of us turned and boarded the ship, passing my room where my coffin ley, glowing brightly. We turned into a room with a long conference table, where a group of the reformed death eaters sat. "It used to much more impressive," mumbled Voldemort to Azula. "Then the bloody kid messed us all up."

"It used to be amazing," I commented, taking a seat in a corner. Voldemort took his seat in the very front, which is where he always sat, and Azula paddled to the back, the way all newbies did.

"My friends," hissed Voldemort, spreading his arms just as Azula took a seat. "We have much to discuss. I feel it that the boy is near!"

Everyone around the table snickered, as if licking there lips thinking of the boy we all hope to kill. "Let this week be the week that we are finally rid of… The cursed Harry Potter!"

I cleared my throat noisily.

Volemort rolled his eyes. "The Cursed Harry Potter! And Percy Jackson…"

In the back, Azula cleared her throat, too.

"Azula, is there something you wish to say?" asked Voldemort, tapping his foot, obviously annoyed.

Azula stood, her unevenly cut hair swinging back. "The cursed Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Avatar Aang!"

Now the death eaters cheered right on cue, all happy that they have a fresh set on their checklist.

"But wait…" piped in some voice that I didn't look hard enough to see who. "How do we rid of them?"

"That's what we discuss today…" said Voldemort, chuckling happily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Both- (Take a bow)**

**Phoebe- Thank you! I'd like to thank my agent!**

**Tabbatha- (Holding award) Boy, these things are heavy.**

**Phoebe- Unfortunately, we don't have any song parodies to perform…**

**Audience- (Says awww)**

**Tabbatha- Which is why we will perform a classic!**

**Both- (Do the cha cha slide)**

**Phoebe- Anyone who reviews will win a free membership card into the Death Eaters!**

**Tabbatha- If you don't wanna be a death eater, than you win… this! (holds up a box)**

**Phoebe- What's in the box?**

**Tabbatha- It's a secret that you can only find out through reviewing!**

**Audience- (ooohs and ahhhs)**


End file.
